Bride of The Beast
by Ms.herondale-forever
Summary: Clary parents sacrificed everything to make sure that she was able to grow up with a normal life. But everything changes the day she turns 18 and the man she is promised to comes to collect her. Jealousy grows, hearts are broken, and Clary's life is in the crossfire for a long time grudge. Will Lucian save her in time? Or will Jocelyn and Valentine lose another child? Luke&clary
1. Chapter 1: The Truth

Hey, my readers! I am officially back and so glad to be writing for you guys again! Read the first chapter and let me know in the reviews what you think.

**Chapter One: The Truth.**

**Clary:**

I always loved my birthday because my mother always made it an amazing affair. She always got me exactly what I wanted and listened to my request for a party theme. This year I made the mistake of letting my best friend Simon pick the theme and it was "Day of The Dead" cue face plant into the dirt. However, since I was 14 my father would get unceremonially drunk on my birthday at the end of my parties and apologize for what? I don't know. He would always tell me he never meant for things to be the way they were but it was unacceptable and my mother must take responsibility for her actions just as he did. I still don't know what he is talking about but I hope today, this year, for my 18th birthday at least will be different.

"Mom, thank you for another party and for another year of making this awesome."

"Your welcome baby, your young women now and I couldn't be prouder of you," Jocelyn said with a faraway look in her eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Clary glanced behind her to see what her mother was looking at and was meet with the face of a guy she thought looked familiar but couldn't quite place it. "One of the people you invited mom?"

Jocelyn looked at her daughter and smiled faintly, "yes sweetheart. Go enjoy your party and remember once it ends we need to talk."

With that, Jocelyn scurried away to the direction of the stranger pulling him by his arm towards the kitchen. Clary shrugged her shoulders and went towards her best friend.

"Si, let's have the time of our life tonight."

Simon adjusted her glasses before looking at his best friend, "I thought you'd never ask Fray."

Clary and her parents were saying goodbye to the guest when her father got 4 glasses and placed it on their tiny kitchen island as Clary and her mother said goodbye to Simon the last guest.

"See you in the morning Fray," Simon said adjusting his glasses and smiling brightly before leaving.

"Did you enjoy your last birthday as a teen before you get hit with adulthood?" Jocelyn asked laughing lightly.

"I'm too young to be an adult and I am happy right where I am guys." Clary walked over to her father Valentine and hugged him lightly. Valentine kissed his daughter's forehead and smiled sadly.

"Have a seat ladybug and let's talk." Valentine pulled out the bar stool and helped his daughter on it grabbing her hand and cleared his throat. "I'm gonna miss all these little things we use to do together when you were younger. But now your my little adult girl."

Clary laughed as her mother took her right hand and squeezed it.

"Ladybug, do you remember the story I use to tell you when you were a kid and your father and I use to put you to bed. About the…?" Jocelyn looked at her daughter to continue.

"The wolf that saved the town from the demons?" Clary smiled reminiscing.

"Yeah and how one maiden was promised to give her first daughter as payment as a thank you to the wolf for helping."

"Yeah, but why did she do that? Why did she promise her daughter to a man that only helped? If he was a real man he would have helped no matter what. Without a reward or a prize or a promise of a virgin bride. That's what I didn't understand about the story. But hey it's just a story right?" From the corner of Clary's eyes she sees a figure appear at the doorway she turns her head and sees the man who crashed her party earlier.

"Tell her the truth." The man called out from the kitchen doorway. Glancing at Clary before looking back, Valentine and Jocelyn. "She needs to know the full truth."

"What is he talking about? Who is he?" Clary watched as her father ran a nervous hand through his hair before glancing at his wife.

"It's not a story honey. It's a true story…. The girl….." Valentine cleared his throat once more looking Clary in the eyes… "The girl that was promised in the story is you. And the wolf in the story is…"

"Is him..?" Clary looked at the stranger at the door and he smiled faintly back at her. "I have to marry you." Clary looked back at her parents with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry love bug." Jocelyn cried out looking her daughter in the eye. "There is so much that you don't know about how things turned out."

Clary snatched her hand from her parents and lept off her bar stool. "Then tell me! You're so secretive! I don't even know this man! But now I remember… He's been at my last three birthday parties. What happened that you promised me to someone who I didn't even know!"

"I told you that your father and I are not from New York at all. I told you when you were 3 years old we decided to bring our family to New York away from the drama that was in our home country. That's all true." Jocelyn closed her eyes and sighed. "Your father and I are from a place called Idris specifically Alicante. After your father and I married a year later we had your brother and we were living the perfect life. We had no worries, we were surrounded by family and friends and your father was a professor at the local college and I ran an art gallery that allowed us to have a very comfortable life. Four years later we found out that in 6 months we would have another member of our family and your father was praying for a girl and I was just over the moon happy. Around the time I was about to give birth Alicante got overran with Lycanthropes or werewolves by the hundreds. They ran into the city attacking everyone slicing peoples neck clawing their faces destroying their homes eating their children. It was horrible and I was locked into my parent's house with Val and a few doctors and nurses while I gave birth to you. Somehow in the midst of the confusion, my parents lost sight of your brother Jonathan and couldn't find him." Valentine shook his head in shame as Jocelyn's hand flew to her mouth to hold back the sob erupting in her belly.

"What your mother is trying to say is, after the attack was over we looked high and low for Jonathan only to find his body in the woods. His throat was bitten out and his eyes were wide open in terror. They killed a young innocent boy, our child. We knew we couldn't fight hundreds of lycanthropes especially with so many dead in our city. Alicante was running different then things are run in the US. We had a council of people called the Clave that makes sure everything runs smoothly that we have supplies that are trading with other cities are intact the works. But the Clave didn't know what to do and everyone knew that one day they will be back to attack and it will cost us everything. Your mother and I could not afford to lose another child, we couldn't afford to lose anyone else in our city either. But it would take an army of fighters to kill off that many wolves. We discussed our concerns with your grandparents and they told us about the town of Greymark village on the outskirts of Idris. The ruler had an army and if we can convince him to help us we can offer them a trade anything they wanted and convince the Clave to give it to them."

"So they said give me your daughter and you said sure! Yeah! She will be ripe for the taking!" Clary yelled as tears slid down her face.

"No ladybug that's not it. We found them and asked for their help and Marcus the King said we had nothing they wanted nor did he care about our problems. But then a 9-year-old boy stared at his father defiantly and said-"

"I told my father it was our job to help people in need and trade with them for something we father said the only thing he needed was a wife for his son, he saw you and he told your parents he wanted you for me. Your father begged and pleaded but my father is a proud man. Once he knew what he wanted it was either his way or the highway. Your parents had no choice." The stranger stepped out and said.

"Lucian got us the help we needed by convincing his father. But just like his father had to give up his army he thought it was only fair we give us something. Our daughter to his son. That night the wolves attacked and the Greymark army destroyed them all. Our city didn't lose any more people and we were able to rebuild our lives. But the promise we made hoovered over us, so in the middle of the night, we took as much as we can carry and ran away to the US and changed our names hoping no one would find us. We settled in New York and never looked back. Until you were 9 years old and Marcus found us and left Lucian was protecting Alicante over the years because he kept and honored our promise. He threatened to take away the protection he supplied our family back home if we didn't comply. We had no choice." Valentine opened his arms and his daughter flew into them allowing her father to crush her into a big bear hug.

"This is the hardest thing we have ever done. But we all had to make sacrifices and it's only fair that we honor our promises." Valentine felt his daughter nod into his chest as his wife wrapped her hands around them both. "We love you so very much, you are our world, the sun, and the moon."

"When do I have to leave? When do I have to go?"

"Now." Lucian's voice echoed through the kitchen reminding the family of his presence. "We have to leave now to beat traffic."

"I'll go pack my things," Clary whispered backing out of her families embrace.

"There is no need. Your mother packed your things while you were gone with your friend. My driver loaded it up in the car. The only thing I am missing is you."

Clary took the time to look at her soon to be husband taking in his faded denim jeans, his fitted blue sweater, his brown glasses, and the nicely shaved beard. "Okay. I'm ready." Clary glanced at her parents one last time before heading towards the stranger she now belonged too.

"Lucian Grey but you can call me Luke." He stuck out his hand and smiled at her. Clary grabbed his hand, shaking it lightly. "Clarissa Fray. Just call me Clary."

"Shall we go Miss Fray?" Luke asked before holding out his arm for her. Clary looked at her parents one last time before taking his offered arm. "Yes, goodbye mom… dad….."

* * *

Let me know in the reviews what you guys think! Thank you, guys! Until next time. _**Kiss Kiss Babes ;) !**_


	2. Chapter 2: The New Beginning

Hey, my readers! Thank you to the new followers! Thank you to the reviewers! Thank you for giving my story a chance! It's so good to be back!

**Chapter Two: The New Beginning**

**Clary: **

I sat in the back of the suburban truck all the way on the other side trying to make myself as small as possible. While Lucian typed away on his cell phone paying me absolutely no attention. I glance at him from the corner of my eye and see him adjust his glasses before finishing whatever he is doing and signing before putting the phone done.

"What is our estimated arrival time Allister?" Lucian asks the driver before adjusting his seat.

"Roughly three hours Sir. I didn't think we'd leave so late on a Friday night near all these nightlife attractions."

Lucian glances at me then smile. "Completely my fault. I wanted Clarissa to enjoy her last night with her family full time before we left." I yawn slightly as Lucian catches my eyes. "Why don't you get some rest for a while? I'll let you know when we get there."

"I'm fine," I say before turning my head to stare out the window.

"Nothing is gonna happen if you close your eyes for a nap. I'll even let you know where we are if it makes you feel better."

I shrug my shoulders not even bothering to answer him. I know this whole thing isn't his fault but he could have at least told his father he didn't want to do this. Anything that ended with everyone happy…

* * *

I woke up in an unfamiliar room I glanced out the window and noticed the sun was just beginning to rise. I crept out of the bed slowly feeling my feet hit the cold floor. Looking down I noticed my shoes were gone, My jacket was gone, but thankfully my clothing was still intact. I walked over to the window seeing nothing but lush green grass, and the beautiful orange sunrise. I stood there taking in the new scenery with wide eyes. We were definitely not in the city anymore.

There was a knock on Clary's door followed by the door opening wide. Lucian stood there in a pair of grey joggers and a white fitted t-shirt. His feet was bear and his hair was still a bit wet. No doubt from his shower looking at Clary in appreciation.

"Good morning, I thought you'd be still sleeping. I couldn't even wake you up last night to get you inside." Luke said smiling broadly.

"I guess I was tired." Clary murmured looking down at her feet.

"I figured. Why don't you wash up and we can grab some breakfast. I'm sure you must be starving and we can talk a bit about everything. Alright?" Clary nods at Lucian and he signs. "Your things are all unpacked and hanging in your closet and in your dresser for now."

"Your not gonna force me to share a room with you?" Clary asks meekly before looking down at her feet.

"You are not my wife yet. So it would be unbecoming of me to move you into my room without evening saying I do yet. But go ahead and shower. I'll be back in 20 minutes so we can have breakfast in the garden."

* * *

I stare at myself in the mirror it seemed that most of my clothes were missing and replaced with dresses and skirts. I looked at the short dress and sandals and scoff at myself. No way is Simon going to ever see me in this ridiculous girly contraction.

"Ready for breakfast?" A voice sounds from the door shocking Clary.

"Oh yeah sure." Clary nods before following Lucian out the door.

They walk through the hall and straight to the end of the corridor and through a door. Lucian smiled before moving aside to let Clary enter in. "Welcome to the garden." Clary gasps in shock looking around at the gathering of flowers that now surrounded her. The butterflies flew around from flower to flower the birds chirped and Clary felt like she was in a dream...

"Is this what it's like to be in a Disney Movie?" Clary murmured causing Lucian to laugh out loud.

"If you want to call it that sure... Come have a seat." He called from the white metal garden table that was surrounded by pastries, orange juice, pastries, and various breakfast meats. Clary took her seat and took a sip of the orange juice that was in front of her. "I imagine you have a lot of questions."

"Just how old are you?" Lucian choked on his juice coughing lightly.

"I'm literally only 8 years older than you."

"Oh…" Clary answered in a daze. "But the facial hair."

"My little way of rebelling against my father's traditions. They don't like facial hair on young men until they are considered old. I always wanted one. So when I moved here I decided to grow one… At least for a little while only."

"Why didn't you rebel and not marry me? I'm not even 18 for a day yet and I am already engaged." Clary said pushing a piece of pancake around their plate.

Lucian sighed running a hand through his hair. "That I could not rebel on. Or your grandparents and thousands of others would die. But to answer you I'm only 26 not that old."

"Why can't your father just help them? Without me involved." Clary pleaded with tears coming to her eyes.

"That's not how their version of society works. In the US they trade and sometimes not even expect anything back. But they are an old based society. They don't do anything without expecting something back. Your family knew this and they accepted it because they didn't want anything to happen to you which is admirable. But the facts are you and I can't do anything unless we want your parent's families to die and all the friends they left behind. I'm sorry you were just informed but I've been trying to have your parents prepare you for years but they declined to do so. But I plan on making sure you have a good life and not mistreat you. On Monday when you start at the Institute-"

"Wait, hold up. The Institute?" Clary cut in looking at him frantically.

"Yeah, it's one of the-"

"The best high schools for the arts in New York. How did you manage to get me into the Institute." Clary shouted at Lucian her mouth wide open.

"I know the Dean and I stole your piece with the bleeding golden angel had him and the admissions office evaluate it and sent it back to your parents. They let you in and recognized that they would be stupid not to let you in."

Clary looked at her plate once more before glancing up. "Why? Why would you do this for me? Your only job is to marry me and make sure I have something to eat and somewhere to sleep. My old school was good enough and it had my best friend there."

"Your old school doesn't prepare you for NYU art program that you want so bad to attend," Luke said taking a sip of his tea. "Now you have the perfect opportunity to make new friends. Those who share a common interest with you."

"Okay." Clary murmured not bothering to protest. "Whatever you say… I do have a question though Luke."

Luke nodded swallowing the last of his tea. "Ask away Clary."

"How were your people able to defeat the wolves so easily? After they slaughtered so many of my parent's people." Clary took a sip of her orange juice before putting it back down.

Luke chuckled before taking off his glasses. "Well, I was waiting to see how long it would take for you to ask this question….. We were able to handle the wolves because, Clarissa.." Luke glanced up at Clary his eyes turning a deep bloody red color. "We are werewolves." He smiled showing his fangs.

Clary dropped her fork nosily with a big "Clang" she took several deep breaths before screaming at the top of her lungs and fainting.

* * *

**LPOV:**

Luke scratched his head before getting out of his seat to lay the fallen girl to the ground. 'Well, I guess this is what I get for jumping the gun right.' He grabs a cloth napkin and dipped it in water before placing it on Clary's forehead.

Clary groaned lifting her hand to her head before looking up at a sadden Luke. "You are a monster," she whispered.

"I am…. But unfortunately, you are stuck with this monster." Luke got up grabbing Clary's hand and helping her to her feet. "I'll leave you be now. You can explore the property all you want but don't try to leave. I don't need the guards to mistake you for a trespasser." With that Luke turned on his heels and left leaving Clary in the garden all alone.

'I guess no one ever falls in love with the beast now do they.' Luke thought sadly to himself.

* * *

Unknown Point of view:

"The girl is attending the Institute this coming Monday as a new student. It seems Lucian of the Greymark Clan has already enrolled his promised bride there for her to excel in." The man in the darkness smile at his informant before looking it over.

"So Lucian thinks he can come to the states and steal the bride I was once promised? I don't think so."

"What are we to do Sire?" Pangborn asked looking to his master for instructions.

"Stay alert, stay on top of this. When the time is right we will get my dear sweet Clarissa. And bring Idris to its knees."

* * *

_Well, there you have it guys! _

_Luke is a werewolf, and he is 26 years old. _

_Clary is 18 years old. _

_For clarification, Clary was promised to Luke when she was a little girl and now it is time for Luke to cash in on the promise and take his soon-to-be wife. _

_This story is not going to be cut and dry it's going to be a wild ride. Anyway, see you next Monday guys! _

_**Kiss Kiss Babes ;) !**_


	3. Chapter 3 lonely

Hey, my readers! Thank you to the new followers! Thank you to the reviewers! Thank you for giving my story a chance! It's so good to be back!

**Chapter Three: Lonely**

**Clary:**

'What in the world happened yesterday?! He was about to eat me now he walked off all sunken and sad needing a hug?!' Clary thought to herself. 'Well I guess I'll stay in my room so I won't be eaten or worse….' A cold shiver ran down Clary's spine as she got to her room and closed the door behind her locking it. She sat in her window seal thinking about the ways he can escape her impending wedding. Until she dozed off.

* * *

**Luke:**

'I feel bad I scared her like that… I'm supposed to have her like me and not be miserable with me for the rest of my life, and here I am scaring her half to death. She hasn't left her room since yesterday for breakfast.' Luke thought to himself as he smoked the last of his cigarette and started chewing a piece of gum. 'Maybe it's time I show her the surprise." I'm supposed.

Luke grabs the can of ax on the nightstand and immediately spray a generous helping. He checked the time '5:32 PM… dinner is ready at 6 PM so that makes plenty of time to wow her.' He thought as he exited his room and headed straight for the girl with the fiery hair. He knocks lightly on the door to try not to startle her but he doesn't get a response back. Closing his eyes he listens for her, hearing her steady heartbeat and her even breathing. 'She is sleeping?'

Luke pops out his claws before popping open the door. He carefully walked over to the sleeping girl and shook her lightly.

"Hey Clary, I need you to wake up for me." He whispered calmly. Clary immediately jumped her. Her eyes popping open and scanning her surroundings before falling on Luke who had his hands up in a surrender position. "I didn't mean to scare you. Dinner will be ready soon and I wanted to show you your moving in surprise before we head down there."

Clary closed her eyes taking a few calming breaths before nodding her head. "Yeah… Sure."

Luke put's his hands down and gestures to the door before turning and heading out of the room with Clary following closely behind him. He walks down her hallway before heading down the staircase. "I meant to show you yesterday but… things got out of control. I'm… I'm sorry for scaring you it wasn't my intention."

"Why else do people flash their fangs other than to intimidate or something," Clary mumbles still looking at the ground as they began to walk through the garden.

"I promised your parents I would tell you who I am and what I am at the first opportunity because you needed to know who you are marrying. That's what I did whether you think so or not." Luke kept walking until he stopped at a mint shack. He unlocked the door and pushed it open signaling her to move forward.

Clary walked into the shack and her jaw hit the floor. The shack was littered with paint, canvases, pencils, oils, and even clay. A single grey desk sat in the right corner with sketch pads on it. A mini couch sat in the left corner next to a mini fridge. The walls was a pale white and the hardwood floors were a dark brown.

"I figured you'd want a space of your own to be as creative as you want to be," Luke whispered. "You can stay as long as you want just make sure you are up and ready for school tomorrow morning. It's your first day after all." Luke paused before leaving the shed and closing the door behind him with the key still in the lock.

'Hopefully, she doesn't think I am a monster after this.'

* * *

**Clary: **

Clary stands outside of the mansion waiting for Luke to show his face. She rehearsed all morning what she wanted to say to him for remodeling a whole shack to make it her personal art room. Clary wasn't naive, she knew that the paints alone would be hundreds of dollars. Add in the furniture and aisle and pastels and it racks up to over a few thousands of dollars.

'I will not seem like an ungrateful little girl.' Clary thought tugging on the end of the uniform skirt.

Today was going to be the first day at the Institute and she was determined to have it start on the right foot.

"Miss Fray. We can leave whenever you are ready." Allistar states waking Clary out of her thoughts.

"I'm waiting for Luke to take me to school." Clary frowned at the older gentleman switching her backpack to her left shoulder.

"Mr. Lucian thought it would be better if I take you. He thought you would feel more comfortable."

"Well tell Mr. Lucian if he wants me to go to school he has to take me himself." Clary folded her hands across her chest.

"I don't think-"

"What is up with the arguing?" Luke asks stepping out his front door. He turns to Clary "why are you still here? You have school in 30 minutes."

"I want you to take me to school," Clary mumbled.

Luke sighed grabbing the keys from Allistar. "Get in the truck Clary."

* * *

Clary sat quietly for most of the drive. Trying to build up the courage to speak.

"Thank you, Lucian."

"For what Clarissa/" Luke said smirking

"For the paint, for my personal art room, for the Institute for everything. I appreciate it and I'm sorry for the way I acted….. I will try to get along with you better." Clary says just as the car stops.

"Your welcome. I just wanted to make things easier for you. Here." he placed a silver iPhone in her hand. "It's connected to me and has your parents and friends number in it. If you need me call me or text me." He smiles at her. "Just have a good day."

Clary looked at him and leaned over and kissed Luke on the lips. "See you." Clary raced out the car and up the stair to the institute. Right into a blonde boy with a devise smirk.

"Watch where you going red."

Clary rolled her eyes. "You're so unique and original." Leave me alone. Clary attempts to walk away but the blonde grabs her arm pulling her towards him.

"No there Clarissa, is that any way to talk to your future husband? And don't worry the mutt you are cohabitating with is sure to die soon. I'm Jace by the way Red."

_Well, we just got our first look at Jace and the next chapter we will get introduced to the Lightwoods. The drama is now kicking off. Sorry that it is a day late. Please review and let me know what you all think. Until next time, _

_**Kiss Kiss Babes! ;) **_


	4. Chapter 4: Show the Beast

Hey, my readers! Thank you to the new followers! Thank you to the reviewers! Thank you for giving my story a chance! It's so good to be back!

**Chapter Four: The Show Of The Beast **

**CPOV: **

"What did you say to me?" Clary whispered holding her cellphone tightly in her hand and pressing the emergency button on the side of my phone.

"You heard me Red." He smirked looking her up and down. "I take it you don't know who I am. Or what I am capable of."

"I don't care who the hell you are let go of me or you will be sorry."

"Jonathon Christopher Herondale, Jace for short," Jace added pressure to her arm. "And you Clarissa are mine. So we are going to walk over to my charger over there and we are going to go for a little drive and then your going to tell me where I can find that mutt of yours-"

"Her mutt is right here," Luke said cutting Jace off Jace sentence. "Herondale I thought you would have learned from your cousin's actions of not minding his own damn business."

Jace smirked before letting go of Clary and stepping into Luke's face.

"Well, you know what they say about Herondales. They are a gem in the rough. No matter how much pressure you put us through we will come back better than ever." Jace drops his knife from his uniform jacket to land in the palm of his hand. "Too bad the same thing can't be said about you downworlders, you scum of the earth." Jace hissed.

Clary ran from behind Jace and hid behind Luke grabbing his arm. "I wanna go home now please."

Luke looks between Jace and Clary before growling at the troubled teen. "Stay the fuck away from her." He growled before offering Clary his hand which she took immediately. Luke pulled Clary towards the black expedition truck helping her into the passenger seat and locking the door behind her before moving to the driver side an taking off.

"Are you hurt?" Luke asked looking between Clary and the road out in front of him.

"My arm hurts really bad…" She mumbled before looking out the window at the cars passing them by.

"I have a doctor coming to the mansion that will take care of you. I'll call the headmaster and let her know what happened today and make sure we have them keep him away from you. I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner."

"You came when I needed you and that's what counts Luke." Clary turned and smiled at him as they pulled into the driveway and Luke ran to the other side of the car.

He opened Clary's door and offered his hand which she accepted and jumped down from the truck. "Believe it or not Clarissa it's my job to protect you and be there always. I'm glad I was able to make it there on time. I don't know what would have happened if I would not have made it."

Clary looked Luke in the eye before leaning in and kissing him on his right cheek.

Luke shook his head smiling softly down at Clary before she walks away.

_'I guess I'm not evil afterall.'_ Luke thought to himself before following Clary inside.

_Hey guys! I was locked out of my account but I am back. What did you think of the ease to the romance with Luke and Clary? As well as Jace being a jerk. _

_Until next time, _

**_Kiss Kiss Babes ;)!_**


	5. Chapter 5: Making Way

Hey, my readers! Thank you to the new followers! Thank you to the reviewers! Thank you for giving my story a chance!

**Chapter Five: **

**CPOV: **

Sitting down in the room Clary allows the doctor to wrap her wrist silently cursing the whole situation she got herself into. Luke walks into the room glancing between Clary's wrist and her face void of all emotions. Clearing his throat Luke addresses the doctor.

"How's the patient doc?"

"Lucian, She's fine just a sprain wrist. Will probably ache for the rest of the day but that is all." Hodge smiled before gathering his tools together.

"Thank you, Hodge."

"No problem. But I would suggest taking it easy on that hand. No heavy lifting, no extended workouts. No punching a werewolf." Hodge glances at Luke with a smile. "And no sleeping on it. I would rather you not make it worse and then I would have to come back."

"She won't, I will make sure that she takes it easy for me."

"Good. Nice meeting you Clarissa. Lucian, I will send you my bill." With that Hodge grabbed her medical bag and walked out the room.

An awkward silence descended on them as Clary watched Luke closely as his eyes followed Hodge out with a bemused smile. Luke turned to find Clary watching him closely. Luke smiled at her fondly.

"So since your out of school today I wanted to know if you would want to spend the day with me. So that we can spend time together and you can get to know me better."

"Depends on what you have in mind. Remember, nothing too crazy." Clary holds her wrist out and shakes it in front of him.

"Nothing that will cause you to hurt your wrist. Trust me, Clary?" Luke held out his hand for Clary and she willingly put her hand in his.

"I mean I guess I don't have anything to lose."

"That's my girl."

* * *

Luke pulled up to the building turning to Clary excited.

"Welcome to our first official date." He winked at her allowing her to take it in.

"We are going ice skating?" Clary giggled before turning to Luke. "I didn't take you for a guy who ice skates during the day while he changes to wolf at night."

Luke laughs getting out the car and walks over to Clary's door and opening it. "That's the thing, I am just full of surprises."

* * *

"There's this really cool mural inside that I think you will love," Luke said walking into the skating rink and heading straight to the register to pay for their shoes.

"You mean the one over there?" Clary asks pointing to the corner. "I've seen it, it's beautiful." Clary shrugs nonchalantly before smiling at him while she grabs her shoes.

"Beautiful somehow doesn't give it enough credit. The artist is amazing and I heard she was offered a small art night to sell her pieces and she turned it down."

"I turned it down because my work was not worth selling yet."

Luke paused before turning around to face her. "Your work…. You painted this?" He yelled before turning to the mirror than back at Clary.. "That means you turned down the gallery. Why?!"

Clary blushed before finding a seat and putting her skates on. "I did it a few years back and it was one of my few paying gigs. It went all to my savings and it opened the door to have a few more other mural paintings."

"That's amazing Clary… But it's signed though? Is that what you sign your work?" Luke asked as they moved to the skating floor…

"I wanted to be an artist on my own terms. People her my name and automatically associate it with my mothers and assume I'm a good artist without even paying attention to my work. So I have a different name for my artwork for that very reason." Clary spins in a circle and as she tries to push off but ends up sliding too far. She closes her eyes to brace herself to hit the ground but before she can strong arms grab her.

"You caught me," Clary said breathlessly looking into Luke's eyes.

"I'll always catch you, Clary. I'll always be there." Luke breathed his face inches away from Clary.

Clary tilted her head up just as Luke leaned towards her. He brushed his lips across hers once, twice, and as he tired the third time Clary's hand came up grasping the side of his head and pulling him towards her. Luke gasps in surprise as Clary uses the opportunity to thrust her tongue into his mouth and roll it. Luke moans into the kiss pulling Clary closer and nibbling on her bottom lip before breaking the kiss panting.

"That was….. Amazing… Wow… I… I didn't think you wanted to come anywhere near me. Let alone kiss me." Luke says pulling Clary up straight and fixing her top.

"It's not like I have a problem with you….. I just didn't like all the secrets. My whole life feels like it was built on a lie. I'm being attacked at every angle and it just doesn't feel good."

Luke nodded in understanding before grabbing her hand and skating off the floor. He took them to a closed out booth and sat down.

"Right here and right now I'll answer everything you want to know that has to deal with you and I. Your parents have their own story to tell. But you and I will get it all out right now." He gestured between the two of them.

"Why so many secrets?" Clary whispered glancing up into Luke's eyes.

"I don't know… I told them to tell you a while ago but they didn't. I had no say in how they tell you or when. That was completely your parents."

"Why are you so cool with this? You don't know me…"

"Clarissa, I've been watching over you for years and trying to make sure you're well protected and nurtured. I may not have walked up to you and have a conversation with you but I know you."

"So you watched me?" Clary raised an eyebrow at me.

"No, I had someone keep tabs on you like a bodyguard. When you and Simon went out and went down an Alley there was a guy-"

"With a knife who tried to rob us but there was this older guy who saved us." Reality dawned on Clary. "That was him…"

"Yes, it was him."

"And that guy? Jace?"

Luke sighed and closed his eyes briefly. "When you were just a newborn Jace's mother had him and his father was best friends with your father. His father suggested that you both mate together to ensure they both have a strong bloodline. Your father agreed but obviously, it didn't work out. Shortly after the agreement came with my father and we did a binding contract. I'm not even sure if he understands that it was something your father didn't take seriously."

Clary nodded in understanding before continuing on, "what happened with his cousin?"

"He tried to kidnap you out of your bedroom window and take you back to Jace and I'm not sure how this would have ended if he did. I'm not sure I would have got you back. But thankfully your guard caught him and held him until I got there."

"You saved me?" Clary's eyes went wide.

"No, I just prevented a dangerous situation from happening to my future wife. He could have got you on a private plane and not even talking to your parents about this."

"Thank you, Luke." Clary smiled pecking him on the lips.

Luke grabbed Clary's face in his smiling brightly, "Best date ever." He whispered before leaning in and kissing Clary soundly.

* * *

_Well, there you have it guys! Luke and Clary on kissing terms and their first official date! What do you guys think? _

_Until next time guys! _

_**Kiss Kiss babes;)!**_


	6. Chapter 6: A Dose of Reality

Hey, my readers! Thank you to the new followers! Thank you to the reviewers! Thank you for giving my story a chance! Hope you guys had a good holiday week for those in the states.

**Chapter Six: A Dose of Reality**

**LPOV: **

Luke was on cloud 9 after his date with Clary and her kissing him. He didn't even care that today she will be going back to the school and the Herondale kid will be there. He looked up at her as she descended the stairs making her way to the truck.

"Morning" She whispered biting her bottom lip and Luke reached up and tugged it from between her teeth.

"Good Morning Beautiful. Ready to start your day?" He asked handing her a steaming cup of coffee. The cup read 'Java Jones' on it making Clary smile.

"Oh, so you were listening to me when I bragged about my insane coffee addiction to Java Jones," Clary says swirling the coffee before taking a sip. "Yum! Black just like my soul."

Luke smiled before scratching the back of his head. "I was hoping it will soften you up actually."

Clary cocks an eyebrow. "Why do I need softening up Lucian? Did you do something already?"

"Well…."

"Oh, Christ. What did you manage to do in 8 hours that would need me to be softened up after last nights date?" Clary says tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

Luke hits the car twice and the backdoor pops open. A guy hops out of the sedan in the same uniform as clary. His tan skin was a weird contrast behind it. Black glasses hide his light brown eyes and he smiles at Clary.

"This is Jordan Kyle. He is a student and a trained bodyguard. He is your bodyguard." Luke says never breaking eye contact.

"I need a bodyguard now? Why?" Clary asks turning to stick her hand out for Jordan to shake. "Nice to meet you."

"I rather not risk you being kidnapped by a Herondale or worse they kill you for running with the wolves."

Clary's eyes tun wide as she takes in his words. "They will kill me? For honoring the promise to you."

"Clary they will kill you because they can't have you or the power your family has."

"What power? My family owns nothing but the brownstone in new york and that's all." Clary rolls her eyes and takes another generous sip.

"Clary your grandparents own half of Idris. They are leaving everything to you when they pass. So subsequently you own half of Idris and the Herondales own the other half."

"So if they get me to marry that jerk…. They will own everything?"

:"Yes, they will."

_Well, sorry guys! This is short and simple. Next chapter will be longer. _

_Until next time, _

**_Kiss Kiss Babes;)!_**


	7. Chapter 7: Bad Ass Girl Alert

Hey, my readers! Happy Monday! Thank you for taking the time out to read this weeks chapter! You guys are awesome!

**Chapter Seven: Bad Ass Girl Alert**

Clary gasps in shock letting Luke's words wash over her like a tidal wave. All the information realing into her head over and over. She squeezes her eyes shut unclenching her hands and in the process letting go of her coffee mug. Jordan dove down to catch it before it hit the ground as Luke leaped forward to catch her before she tripped.

"Hey hey hey! It's alright nobody will get to you. Everything will be fine Clary. Look at me."

Luke whispered rubbing small circles on her cheekbones. Clary opened her eyes allowing her eyes to connect with Lukes. A small smile tugging on his lips before he leaned in and kissed Clary on the forehead.

"I got you alright? Jordan got you. And another junior security officer, her name is Maia, She got you too. Nothing will happen to you."

"I can't let you all do this for me. All this money your putting into protection and-"

Luke laughed. A deep belly laugh. "Sweetie none of my money is going towards protection. My father is paying for all this. My money, however, is spent on our home, our businesses, our cars, and whatever else you may need. You don't need to worry about my spending habits at all because I won't allow us to go broke."

"Well, that's reassuring." Clary let out a forced laugh.

"Everyone here is part of my families pack. So, of course, I know them like the back of my hand and I trust them. Allow us to help keep you safe. It's our job to do so." Luke says staring deep into her eyes and smiling down at her.

" Alright… I'll concede." Clary signs before fixing her bag on her shoulder. "I trust you since you decided to be the one thing no else wanted to be to me."

"What's that?" Luke asked curiously.

"You were honest when everyone else was lying to me. So for that, I'll give you the benefit of doubt." Clary smiled before heading to the truck but paused. "One more thing Luke. I want you to learn how to defend myself. I just…." Clary looked at the ground taking a deep breath. "I don't want to be as defenseless as I was yesterday. I know you will come to my rescue or the new security your father is paying for." Clary pause to roll her eyes. "But what if you are not near me. What if any of you are not near me, I want to be able to defend myself until whoever got my back comes."

"I'll have someone to teach you starting today after school." Luke murmured before smiling slightly.

"Why can't you do it?" Clary asked tilting her head to the side questioning.

"Well… I do not want to be a distraction or take it easy on you because an enemy won't." With that Luke walked to the truck keys in hand and ready to take them to school.

* * *

**CPOV: **

Luke got Clary and Jordan to school with 15 minutes to spare before the first bell. Clary walked through the doors of her dream high school with Jace nowhere in sight. She sighed happily and looked at Jordan with a beaming smile. But he shook his head in response. They gathered their class schedules and lockers and were heading to the office to start their day. Clary glanced at Jordan's schedule.

'_Freelance art? And graphic art design? What type of art does he do?' _

"What is it?" Jordan asks looking at her questioningly.

"Looking at your schedule….. What type of art do you do?" Clary ask.

Jordan smiled. "Well, I was known for tagging… You know spray painting and graphic art type of thing. I came here for school but got caught up. I got in trouble for tagging and it was either a year in a military school or Juvie. Of course, I picked the military school. Everything I learned about security. Luke offered me a job and my parents allowed me to stay. Two days ago he told me he submitted an application for Maia and I, to come here and be at our dream high school and here we are. Or here I am. Maia is always late." Jordan rolled his eyes.

'_He really seems like a good guy. Maybe Simon would like him.' _

:"Well that's awesome. I've never met someone that actually tagged. Well, of course, this is New York. People tag around her all the time." Clary rolled her eyes. "But I've never seen someone do it before." Clary shooked her head and smiled. Just as they were passing by the bathroom. "I have to pee. Wait here for a second we have 5 minutes before the bell ring." Clary said looking at the students going through their locker and laughing with friends.

She goes into the bathroom seeing a girl with long black hair putting on red lipstick in 5-inch bootie heels. Their eyes connect and the girl smirks at Clary before clary goes into the stall. '_I guess every girl has a mean girl in their school huh?' _Clary asked herself as she finishes her business and head to the sink the black haired beauty still standing in the mirror.

"I'm Isabelle Lightwood and your… Clarissa Fairchild? Am I right?" The black year beauty turned and leaned against the sink.

"Clary actually. But pretty close." Clary replied before turning the sink off and reaching for a paper towel.

"Tomato, tamoto," Isabelle said flipping her hand around in the air. "Let's get to the elephant in the room shall we?" She tilted her head before twirling her hair on her finger. "Before the end of the day, you are going to go out there and find Jace and say yes to him and sign over your part of Idris." She says with a fake smile on her face.

"Actually before the end of the day, I am going to try to find my way around the school without using a map. That's the goal for me."

"Look here carrot top. We can do this the easy way or we can do it the hard way. Either way, we are going to get what we want in the end. I'm actually hoping you pick the hard way." Isabelle smiles pulling a small blade from the silver snake shape bracelet on her right arm.

"I really hope we do this the hard way." A voice sounds from the door and Isabell and Clary look to see who it is. "You see she…" (The girl points to Clary) "is with me. The name is Maia and unless you want me to wipe the floor with you Lightwood….. Again…. Like when you tried to invade Greymark territory, you are going to leave her alone. "

"So you are the slut that came from behind," Isabelle said sneering at them.

"Ahh, and your the one who has a permanent indention in her knees from… you know…" Maia opens her mouth and puts her tongue into the one corner of it while taking her fist and going back and forth. "I have to admit. I have heard stories of your greatness. Can make a guy cum in your mouth in six minutes flat. Gotta admit that's impressive." Clary put her hand to mouth and snickered. '_Holy shit she is badass….'_

"Oh, you little…" Isabelle took a step forward just as the bell ring.

"Well, Clary we don't want to be late on our first day. You know bad impressions and all that good stuff."

Clary threw her paper towel away and followed Maia out of the bathroom snickering as she went.

"Did I mention your my hero?" Clary whispered as they meet up with Jordan.

"Nope. But thanks." Maia smiled and Clary finally took the time to take the girl in. Half of her curly black hair was pulled up with purple streaks all over her hair. Her uniform was pressed to perfection but instead of heels like Isabelle, she accompanied her uniform with knee high converse and a lavender lip gloss. Her leather black messenger bag adorned with anime stickers. And her nails were neon pink, the complete opposite of the barbie they just meet in the bathroom.

"Now let's go to class before we get detention our first day. That would be tragic and Luke would be pissed." Maia said rolling her eyes and heading down the hall to their first class of the day.

* * *

**CPOV: **

Clary was having a very good day. She enjoyed her classes and even was able to make new friends. But most importantly she always had someone to have her back. But she was looking forward to having her first lesson today after school.

"Well… well… well…." Clary heard as she made her way to her locker to drop things off before lunch. She paused instantly.

"What the hell do you want?" Clary murmured not even bothering to turn around. She keeps walking until she makes it to her locker.

"I thought I made my stance very clear yesterday the other day Red," Jace said stopping to lean on the other locker. "I don't usually have to work this hard to get a girl to see things my way." He moves his hand to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear but she slaps it way.

"Unless you want your mouth to be rearranged I suggest you don't touch her," Jordan says making his presence known.

"You know that's creepy right? Sneaking up on a guy when he is trying to spit game to a girl? Totally cockblocking me." Jace says smirking and Clary just rolls her eyes and close her locker.

"I'm hungry. Ready for lunch Jordan?" She says clearly dismissing Jace and defusing the situation.

"Maia got us a table and lunch dropped off Taki's. Once you're done with the trash we can be on her way." Jordan declares never taking his eyes off of Jace.

"You know Red, you will not be surrounded forever. And that moment you will regret the way you are treating me."

"I will like to see you try pretty boy."

* * *

_There you have it, folks! The next chapter is up! Please read and let me know what you guys think. It would be graciously appreciated. _

_Well until next time my loves, _

_**Kiss Kiss Babes! ;) **_


	8. Chapter 8: PAyback's a Bch

Hey, my readers! Happy Monday! Thank you for taking the time out to read this weeks chapter! You guys are awesome! Thank you to the Guest who leaves reviews and Kate as well! You guys keep me going!

**Chapter Eight: Paybacks a B**ch**

**CPOV: **

It was a few minutes before lunch ended and Clary managed to get to her locker before being spotted by anybody who might talk her ear off or worse try to fight her or argue with her thinking she is trying to get with the school's apparent manwhore Jace Herondale.

"You're the Fairchild trouble maker huh?" Clary heard a couple of feet away from her.

'_Well, here we go again another asshole.' _Clary thought to herself grabbing a sharpened pencil and clutching it in her right hand before turning to give the voice her full attention.

The guy had short ruffled black hair with piercing blue eyes and a permanent scowl on his face. His uniform shirt was wrinkled and the tie was loosely hanging around his neck.

"What do you want dude? I have nothing to say to anybody around her." Clary said closing her locker and turning to leave before she felt a hand on her shoulder and being slammed against the locker. The shock of being slammed caused her to gasp in shock.

"Look here you fucking parasite. Sign the little piece of Idris away to Jace and stay the fuck away from him. He has enough problems without trash like you holding him down." The boy went grabbed Clary's neck before giving it a good squeeze. "Do I make myself clear? Stay away from him, my sister Isabelle, and me Alec. Or your stay will be very unpleasant here." Alec said going to squeeze again until Clary slammed the sharpened pencil as hard as she could into his left leg causing Alec to scream letting go of her neck. Clary brought her knee upright between his knees causing him to grunt and call to his knees.

Clary gasped relishing as the air hit her lungs and took off down the hallway. She ran grabbing her phone and dialing Jordan's number. She turned towards the lunchroom, running into another human being and immediately screamed.

'_He's going to get me… He is going to get me….' _Clary thought as arms shoot out to hold her steady.

"Hey! Clary, it's me! You alright? What happened?" Jordan says hands lightly running over the forming bruise around Clay's neck.

"That guy… Alec…. Alec Lightwood…." She muttered while hot tears ran down her cheeks. Just as Maia came around the hall looking her over before jogging down to where Jordan's head was indicating.

* * *

**LPOV: **

Luke turned the treadmill off and sighed in contentment at the feel of the looseness in his limps. He grabs the towel and wipes his face and neck off just as his phone rings.

'_Who the hell is calling me on an off day?' _Luke thought as he picked up his cell phone and answered it.

"This is Lucian."

"Luke it's Jordan. You need to get to school now. Clary's been hurt." Jordan yells into the phone and Luke hears another voice that he assumes is Maia.

"You and Maia's job was to protect her." '_They had one fucking job really…. _

"There was an incident and-"

"I'll be there," Luke said cutting off Jordan and ending the call.

Luke ran up to his room taking a quick shower before throwing on jeans and heading straight for the school.

* * *

Luke went into the office of the Institute in an angry fury. Not only were they trying to get the Lightwood imbecile but they want to suspend Clary too and have her received incompletes in all her classes. Her senior year just started yesterday and it's already going to shits.

"I'm looking for Principle Penhallow, I believe she is expecting me," Luke said in a commanding voice allowing his voice to ring out in the school's office.

"Go straight in Mr. Greymark." The secretary said not bothering to look up from her task.

Luke busted in the door and took in the scene around him. Clary was sitting on one side of the office with Jordan and Maia standing behind her. On the other side sat the Lightwoods. Robert and Maryse sat to the left followed by Alec and Isabelle.

"Mr. Greymark, nice of you to join us. The Lightwoods were just telling me the kinds of trouble Mrs. Clarissa here has been up to today." She looked towards Clary with a look of disapproval.

_I don't like this woman at all. She seems like a greedy hypocrite. _

Luke closes the office door and walks over to Clary taking a seat.

"Oh yeah? Please tell me what Clarissa did today." Luke asks raising a challenging eye.

"She started a fight this morning with Isabelle in the bathroom, she stabbed Alec here with a pencil when he was trying to introduce himself to her as well as kneed him in his genitals. I don't know where she thinks she is but we here at the Institute Academy will not accept this. I do not care how talented she is. She will be suspended and-"

"So Mrs. Penhallow did you ask Clary for her side of the story?" Luke asks taking off his glasses and cleaning the lens.

"No, she didn't," Jordan says handing Luke a stack of papers. "Once the Lightwood family came in she heard their side of the story and cut us off from saying anything. So basically because the Lightwood put hundred of thousands into this school their kids are free to rein whatever terror they want around here. Am I right? Principal Penhallow?" Jordan stands back smugly and crosses his arms across his chest.

"Of course not! Your speaking ill of the elders of the school. That will cost you a suspension as well Mr. Kyle." Principal Penhallow said adjusting her glasses. "Our school has laws for a reason. Our motto is, the law is hard but it's still the law."

"I'm glad you think so," Luke said flipping through the documents in his hands. "Because these photos say otherwise. This one-" he pauses to put a photo on the desk. "Shows Isabelle Lightwood holding a blade to Clary's neck. I thought weapons of any kind are punishable by expelling them. Right?"

"Mr. Greymark let's not get off subject here." Mr. Lightwood answers adjusting his coat jacket.

"Mr. Lightwood you heard the Principle. The law is hard but it is still the law." Luke smirks before posting another photo. "This one is my personal favorite. Alexander Lightwood's hands wrapped around Clarissa's neck and squeezing. Which counts as an assault which would mean Clarissa was defending herself. The school laws say assault is punishable by expulsion and charges filed against them. But yet I see no police here to arrest Alexander." Luke leaned back in his chair and crossed his feet at his ankles. "So now that we know what really happened. Shall we talk about the expoelling of these two and how Clarissa will not sue the school for not protecting her since that is a basic right for a student here at your school to expect you to protect them."

_Checkmate assholes. Come and get me. _

"Mr. Greymark!" Mr. Lightwood yelled out clutching his fist in anger. "My son was stabbed by that Redheaded bitch-"

"Now we are still on your school campus and we have to add verbal assault to the list of pending charges and wrongdoings on your campus Mrs. Penhallow? Wow. Your school will be ruined by the time I am done here."

"Mr. Lightwood hold your tongue!" Mrs. Penhallow said looking at him sternly. "The police has been notified and they are on their way. I will review the video from our campus camera and let you know of the findings." She stated trying to e diplomatic.

_So fake promises to please me and not throw the Lightwoods under the bus at the same time. Good play. But I play the screw your game better. _

"That's very…. Informative of you. However, I will like to sit here and wait until the police come and view the video as well. You know just to make sure that the Institute does not have an issue with unfair treatment, and a safety issue of its students." Luke smiled pleasantly but on the inside, he was smirking and playing her hand.

"Very well Mr. Greymark. We would like you to stay to make sure this situation here at the Institute is handled in a way you would like."

* * *

LPOV:

In the end, the gang walked out of the school incredible smugged. Not only was the Lightwoods arrested and taken out of the school in handcuffs. They were expelled and Clary was viewed as defending herself.

Luke drove everyone back to the mansion holding Clary's hand as he maneuvered through traffic an pull into the driveway.

"Can I…. Can I sleep with you together?" Clary whispers to Luke squeezing his hand tight.

* * *

_Well there you have it! Please review guys! It will be greatly appreciated if you do. Next chapter heats up quite a bit. Rated M for a reason. _

_Until next time guys, _

_**Kiss Kiss Babes ;) !**_


	9. Announcement

_**Hey Guys! **_

_**Unfortunately, this is not an update. I know that I usually post an update on Monday nights at 7pm (Central time zone) but I am sick and have been sick since Thursday. **_

_**I will try to upload two chapters next week to cover missing this week but since the next chapter is getting a bit sexual I don't know if I will be able to succeed or not. But I do promise that a chapter will be up next week Monday at the usual time. **_

_**Thank you guys for understanding. And please feel free to review the previous chapters. I would really like to know what you guys think about them so far. **_

_**Until next time, **_

_**Kiss Kiss Babes! ;)**_


	10. Chapter 9 Beginning of New Love

Hey, my readers! Happy Monday! Thank you for taking the time out to read this weeks chapter! You guys are awesome! Thank you to the Guest who leaves reviews and Kate as well! You guys keep me going!

**Chapter Nine: Beginning of a New Love**

**LPOV:**

Luke walks into his room that evening to see Clary already laying in his bed with a book in her hands. _Maybe I should do things like this today more often. _

"Hey, Clary." He called our closing his bedroom door behind him.

"Hey there. I was waiting up for you before I crashed." Clary answered before closing her book and putting it on the grey wooden nightstand.

_A tale of two cities huh? _Luke thought as he took off his hoodie and hung it behind his room door.

"I'm just going to shower really quick and I'll be back. You can get comfortable Clare." Luke said before heading to the bathroom and removing his clothing along the way.

Luke took his time cleaning himself and making sure he smelled good before drying off and putting on his red and black flannel pajama pants and black tank top before exiting the bathroom to find Clary fixing her pillows to lay down.

"Well, that was quick. I thought I'd be waiting forever for you to finish." Clary said as she pulled the cover back further and laid down in bed.

"You didn't have to wait up for me Clare. I would have climbed into bed as soon as I was done." Luke pulled the covers down getting into the bed and turn off the lamp on his nightstand.

Silence sat between them Luke took off his glasses and rolled to his side facing Clary. He closed his eyes just as she began to talk.

"Thank you for today. For having my back, and being there for me. You do so much for me and I appreciate it completely." Clary whispered into the darkness keeping her eyes trained on Luke's face.

Luke opened his eyes instantly smiling softly at Clary. "Clary it is my job to protect you, to keep you safe, and to have your best interest at heart. You and me together until the end Clary." Luke brings his hand to her cheek and caresses it softly. "That's the way I like it and the way I prefer it as well."

"You could have had anybody….." Clary whispered.

"But I like the spitfire that I have right here in my bed," Luke whispered and leaned closer to Clary.

She tilted her head up just as his lips met hers. Luke kissed Clary with passion. His tongue tangling in hers, his hand going to her fiery locks and his other hand going to her hip as he rolled over on top of her. Clary moaned into the kiss wrapping her right leg over his hips and grinding into Luke as she kissed him back hurried. Luke released her lips before nipping and sucking on her neck and collarbone listening in delight as Clary moaned in appreciation. Luke snaked back up to her ear grinding against clary clit and whispering in her ear. "Your underwear is so wet babe." Before lightly biting on her ear lobe.

"I'm not ready for sex… But I… We can do other stuff, Luke…. I uh... I read a Zane book about it."

Luke shook his head snaking his hand inside her underwear rubbing light circles on her clit as he continued suck on her neck causing clary to squirm underneath him… Luke dipped a finger into her soaking wet honey pot pausing to look in her eyes as she moaned. "More Luke.. Please…" Clary whispered throwing her head back as Luke took two fingers and began to finger fuck her earnestly.. Listening to her wet pussy echo against the walls of the bedroom…

"Ugh… Something... I think…" Clary began panicking and Luke kissed her forehead softly, her cheeks, her eyes, then her lips.

"Relax babe… Just cum for me... Cum hard for me. I feel your soaking wet pussy gripping my fingers… Your soft wet, tight, and perfect babe… Just cum hard on my fingers.."

That was it… Clary closed her eyes, her mouth opened into a silent "O" as her body convulsed under Luke's. Luke held her close kissing every inch of skin he could reach before rubbing her clit one last time and removing his fingers from her soaked pussy and bringing it to his lips and sucking it dry while Clary looked on.

"That's so hot Luke.." She whispered panting and basking in the afterglow of her Orgasm…

"Oh, baby… I'm just getting started."

* * *

_Well, there you have it! Please review guys! It will be greatly appreciated if you do. Next chapter heats up quite a bit. Rated M for a reason. Please review and let me know what you think _

_Until next time guys, _

_**Kiss Kiss Babes ;) !**_


	11. Book Announcement

Hi Guys!

I know I've been absent from my page but I had a lot going on and I can finally announce what! I am in the process of publishing my first ever book! My publishers have finally greenlighted me to tell literally everyone! I want to thank everyone who has supported all my fictions that I've been publishing and hope that you guys follow me on the journey to release my first ever book entitled, "The Mafia Princess". If by some miracle you want to follow me on the journey and stay up to date follow my author IG _Khadijahwynterauthor

It has the trailer on it with the book's announcement. I would post it here on fanfiction but unfortunately, it will not allow me to upload the trailer. I will still continue to post stories here on fanfiction while continuing to finish editing my book with the release date of April 2021.

So please follow my author's IG _Khadijahwynterauthor to stay up to date.

Until next times my love,

**Kiss Kiss Babes ;) !**


End file.
